This application relates to a turbine nozzle for use in an air cycle machine.
Air cycle machines are known and, typically, provide air as part of a cabin air conditioning and temperature control system on an aircraft.
An air cycle machine typically includes at least one turbine receiving a source of compressed air and driving a compressor. The combination of the turbine and compressor condition the air for use on the aircraft.